Roll presses of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,965 to Koch et al.
When changing the rolls of roll presses having two rolls positioned side-by-side it is of importance to avoid canting of the rolls. Generally the bearing housings are not only guided in longitudinal direction of the frame member, but also in transverse direction thereto. For this purpose the bearing housings may overlap at least one shoulder of the guiding surfaces. Canting of the roll while removing it from or repositioning it into the press frame easily results in blocking and possibly damage of the guiding surfaces. Therefore when removing the rolls in the known manner by means of ropes there is to be proceeded with utmost caution. Neither other known devices operating with hydraulic cylinders ensure that the rolls will be actually moved without canting.
An even more difficult problem common to all known methods or devices is moreover the repositioning of the rolls into their working position within the frame.
Object of the invention is a device for moving the rolls out of and into the frame when changing them, said device being of simple construction and securing with great reliability a parallel guidance of the rolls during the movement.